


蛇蜕

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	蛇蜕

雨淅淅沥沥，天阴，空气微凉。

黄旭熙站在董思成身后一步的距离，静静看着他拿着身份证开房。

他有点无措，有点焦急，更多是兴奋和紧张。他听见董思成说出“一间双人房”的时候忍不住擦了下鼻尖的汗，越擦越多，才发现手心里也都是汗。

董思成拿好房卡，督了眼身后把“我是处男今天是我第一次开房我好紧张”写在脸上的黄旭熙，没说什么径直往楼上走。

黄旭熙三步做两步离开跟了上去。他走在董思成后面，不敢抬头。他刚才看见了，董思成的牛仔裤下面包着的屁股又圆又翘。

他一想到，立马口舌生津，浑身刺挠着痒，忍不住抬头，那人已经走到房门口了。

房间里干干净净，隐约能品出淡淡的木质香，让人感觉心安，很舒服。

“先洗澡？”董思成点燃香薰，黄旭熙盯着飘渺的烟丝，感觉自己好像进了森林里。烛火映出董思成的侧脸，显得他更深邃，更神秘。

“喂，先洗澡吧。”董思成又说了一遍，语气还是淡然的，没有任何不耐烦，也没有催促。

黄旭熙却慌张起来，急急忙忙地就往浴室里冲。衣服脱了一半想起来没拿浴衣，穿上又重新出来想找浴衣，正好撞见董思成在脱裤子。

一路踩着雨水来的，裤脚湿透了，穿着不舒服。

他知道自己该进去，可脚下钉了钉子，怎么都动不了，目光也呆的，看着董思成的腿移不开了。

直筒牛仔裤宽松，看不出腿型。这会两条腿毫无遮掩地露出来，细长紧实，骨肉匀称，线条流畅。

“洗好了？”董思成问。

黄旭熙一下子跟他眼神相撞，乱了阵脚，回身进浴室前还跟门碰了个头。

这大概是他人生洗得最干净的一次，泡沫打了两回，从发丝到脚底都是干干净净。

雾蒙蒙的镜子，被他用手擦出反光面。

发型OK，成熟稳重。

眼神到位，犀利帅气。

胸肌，腹肌，人鱼线。

一切完美，黄旭熙忍不住偷笑起来，往外走的脚步就差没跳起来，一开门看见董思成，笑容还来不及收，僵硬在脸上。

“你，你，你……”他好紧张。

董思成离他好近，他能看清董思成的睫毛，根根分明，眼睛湿漉漉的，亮的，正倒映着他的脸。

“换我洗。”

“哦，噢，好。”

*

他把脱得干干净净的董思成扑倒在床上，对方发丝还湿的，一绺被他指尖压着，被他的体温温热。

“我…我不知道该怎么……”黄旭熙哑着嗓子开口，十分尴尬。

这在董思成意料之中，黄旭熙或许之前跟女人发生过关系，但男生肯定是第一次。

“你把我当女人一样就好。”董思成比上眼睛，低软顺从。

当女生一样……女生什么样儿啊？

黄旭熙无从下手，只好盯着董思成看，一下看痴了。不知道是不是香薰的缘故，他觉得董思成浑身散发着清冷的味道，神色平静如常，跟情欲根本不沾边。可就是这副清冷劲儿，仙气似的撩他，叫他入迷，把他浑身上下都点燃了。

黄旭熙郑重地吞了口唾沫，给自己打气，仿佛面对的是什么珍贵的宝物。

他轻轻吻了吻董思成的脸颊肉，意外地柔软的触感，他咬着一朵云，甜丝丝的嘴角，嫩滑的舌尖。

云被他含化了。

董思成催出他进去，他浑身痒得难受，实在受不了黄旭熙的慢条斯理，小心翼翼。他主动把腿在黄旭熙面前打开，侧头没去看黄旭熙屏息的模样。

这毛头小子没见过世面的样子，搞得他心也怦怦乱跳的。

黄旭熙去握董思成的腿，细腻的触感让来来回回摸了好几遍还不愿停手，低下头去亲吻，又觉得不够，干脆吮吸起来。

董思成低低地喘，又叫他进来。

黄旭熙觉得自己可能是有点急了，前端刚进入的时候董思成突然皱紧了眉，他吓得赶紧停了动作。

他盯着身下人的脸发怔，怎么会这么好看，眉毛，眼皮，鼻梁，唇角，他俯下身又吻了一遍，董思成隐忍的模样才稍稍纾解。

想看他哭的样子。

黄旭熙想，身体快思想一步执行，撑着董思成的大腿狠狠往里面撞了一下，把自己全塞了进去，“啪”的一声听得他都脸热。

董思成没想到他有这一出，毫无防备地被撑到了极限，伸着脖子仰头艰难适应着，眼神迷离，眼眶酸胀，一滴泪滚下来，嘴巴无意识微张，难耐的痴态全叫黄旭熙看了去。

他缓了缓，抽手摸上黄旭熙的小臂安抚他，身体里面的筋肉一跳一跳的，主人不好受，他也不好受。另一只手在床上摸了半天，细腕子看的黄旭熙心痒，忍不住往前顶了顶，听得董思成一声低吟。

“你要什么？”黄旭熙忍不住问。

董思成没回话，他脸上发了薄薄一层汗，白皮肤里透出一层红，整个人像刚从水里捞出来，水灵灵白嫩嫩的。

黄旭熙真的忍不住，董思成里面又湿又热，紧紧吸着他，“你，你快点好不好，我忍不住了…”

董思成又挤了一手润滑油，摸索着涂在两副躯体的交合处。他的手指不算细长，但干净白皙，柔软微凉的触感撩拨的全是欲火，让黄旭熙几乎窒息，他抓起董思成的手，在手腕处狠狠吻了一下，然后掐着身下人的胯不管不顾地冲撞起来。

陡然攀升的快感董思成有些难以适应，气息更不上，脸色红起来，喘息也加快，他夹紧黄旭熙的腰反复摩蹭，自己都没意识到，被黄旭熙大手一捞，扣在身后。

“你…摸摸我……”董思成说。

“嗯？”黄旭熙没听见，以为他喊痛，立刻停了动作，低头把耳朵凑到董思成嘴边去听。

“你！”董思成气急，他就快要蜕皮了，浑身痒的难受，要不是黄旭熙眼底真诚，他都怀疑对方是存心折磨他。

瞪圆了眼睛盯着黄旭熙汗津津的鬓角，没办法似的泄了气，强装冷硬地软语，“你别不动，然后摸摸我，我好痒。”

说完他明显感觉到身体里的东西更大了，他刚想说什么，黄旭熙的一滴汗落进他嘴里，咸涩味道还没化开黄旭熙的唇舌就追了上来。

董思成真是媚得要死，他自己不知道，黄旭熙全看见了，他突然有些气愤，董思成这么有经验，又是找他约炮，之前一定也跟别人做过。

别人也看过他这样，媚眼如丝的，说话都像发嗲，花一样的娇气。

他一憋闷，下手力度重了，把董思成半个身子都折起来，他怕董思成受不了，动作又缓下来。

“没事，”董思成安抚道，“我身体很软。”

“我身体很软”的言下之意不就是“你可以随便弄，任何体位，任何姿势都可以。”

黄旭熙脑内登时闪过无数画面，气血上涌，又想起什么，故作凶狠道，“你以后只能找我，不许找别人！”

没头没脑的，董思成想笑，又分不出神，点头应答。

黄旭熙觉得他敷衍，但拿不出办法，照着他白软的胸口低头一咬，听到董思成一声惊呼心里才舒服了点。

黄旭熙虽然是第一次，但学得很快，董思成被他伺候的舒服，浑身每块皮肤都被照顾到，舒缓了即将蜕皮带来的紧涩感。

黄旭熙的力度控制的很好，最开始他太冲动，弄董思成很痛，激得他发了一身汗。然后他慢慢出水了，进出得到润滑更加顺利，黄旭熙也找准了位置，次次都撞到他的点上。

董思成舒服得像泡在温泉水里，看时机差不多了，他搂着黄旭熙的脖子咬了一口，留下两个血洞。

黄旭熙正卖力着，董思成后面的嘴有魔力似的吸引他一下下疯了般往里操，他从没如此激动过。爽利地快感持续堆积等待爆发，董思成的一咬引燃了他的导火线。

他挺着腰射了，喘息间眼前一片白，他觉得董思成搂着他亲了，但他僵硬着没法动。他又觉得有一条蛇，青白鳞片闪光，缠着他软绵绵的绕，从脖子游到胸腔，缠住腰腹，又从大腿收紧到小腿。

等他再醒来，手脚都能动了，董思成在他怀里缩着，温热的气息平缓地扑在他脸上。

他觉得董思成好像更水灵了。

董思成睁开眼，含情脉脉地，黄旭熙一下子又陷进温柔乡里，凑过去亲他的鼻梁，亲软软地唇。含着上唇吮湿了又去逗下唇，很有耐心地把双唇都涂得水亮红艳，才去里面找最惹人的舌头。

“我刚梦见你变成蛇了，其实我有点怕蛇的，但你变得那条蛇好漂亮，我就不怕了。”

董思成笑着没说话，往他肩窝里躲。

“你搂着我睡吧。”董思成说。

外头还在下雨，潮湿而安定。

END


End file.
